Amy Dehauntedo
Bio Amy Dehauntedo is the voice of reason for Zeke and Lucinda, but being still a child herself makes the task of second-mother (the real one is job-hunting) a real handful. She used to be the top Brownie Scout of Troop #416, Yonkers (meaning Nana was her den-mother), and since she can talk to animals, she had earned her self-defense badge from copying the natural defenses of several species as humanly possible, but has no actual talent or skill for Kung-Fu. Trivia The Brownie (Girl) Scouts and the Goblin (Boy) Scouts are rivals of territory for specific candy-brand sales. Usually, the Goblin Scouts abuse there power over the Brownie Scouts, but such cockiness left them vulnerable for the "resistance" of there feminine foes... Troop #416 in Yonkers (the only troop of Brownie Scouts in the state of New York in which all the members, instead of the usual one or two, earned The Self-Defense Badge)! Although not a natural fighter, at least by choice, Amy Dehauntedo was the greatest threat (especially since she took the least amount of time to earn it... thanks to a gardener snake, a sparrow, and of course, a praying-mantis), and the boys thought they had a chance to "claim what's Goblin turf" when she transferred... they were wrong! Every year on her birthday (she was born on the new year, after all), Amy looks forward to her family's tradition of "Burning Mr. Old-Year", and although she knows Duchess Lucinda meant no harm in keeping her Misfortune Cookie ("Those Who Deceive Others Get Deceived Themselves") for two years solid, Amy feels like she's been betrayed! All's forgiven once the fortune finally comes true, and Duchess Lucinda (who never wanted to even look upon it ever again) gave it to Amy for next time... when she turns 13! She is the one who recited the Dehauntedo's Family History to Duchess Lucinda, even before Zeke was born (and the same was done for him): Pappy's from Cuba, "Winnie-buba" (she used to mispronounce "grandma" in a similar way to how Lizzie McGuire did) was from Scotland, while most on her mother's side was Native American, although that half holds 1/4 Irish, 1/8 Hebrew, and (if Skipper's not mistaken when they met) 1/32 Atlantian! When they were younger (from the day they met, and Amy was around the age Zeke is now), Duchess Lucinda used to let Amy groom her when she needs cheering up (if memory serves this Brownie Scout right, Lucinda was usually a do-it-yourself kind of girl from the start), and when this lemur asked her to hold the brush in a more recent time, Amy knows more then anyone that something's bugging her "cousin". Of course, she also knows that she (unlike the spoiled-royal of a twin brother) doesn't hog the pampering and so, like any well-mannered lemur would, cleans "Cousin Amy" in return... kind-of their "you'll scratch my back; I'll scratch yours" policy. Quotes "I never should've entrusted Duchess with a skateboard, a Bunsen-burner, and a tube of cookie dough, but daddy has a minimum-sugar-intake policy, so there's no way that will happen again!" (remembering what happened the last time Duchess Lucinda was left home alone... also her first metal-into-gold experiment gone wrong.) "How about this: we make your rounds as your sister more convincing without you having to pull a muscle trying to figure it out, but in return, you have to help this family get out of a povertous life and the half-way house when you reclaim your crown and throne. What do you say, Julien... is it a royal promise?" (The Pest and the Pauper, after noticing Duchess Lucinda has been swapped with a boy, and figuring out who he is.) "...and if she doesn't live up to her word: hurt her, hate her, say what you want about her." (commonly said whenever Duchess Lucinda makes a promise. This is a reference to the Brittany Spears song that inspired this character's name.) Category:Fan-Character